(Book) The Book of the Guilds
'Wicklow's Guilds and Companies of the Centrelands', commonly referred to as 'The Book of the Guilds', is a popular and regularly updated guide detailing the history and culture surrounding the traditional guilds and companies of trade in the Centrelands. In addition, it provides up-to-date details of various officially registered guilds, such as current guild masters, guild heraldry, the addresses of guildhalls, and current activities which the guilds are involved with. It is currently in its nineteenth edition. Although previously published by Ward, Flowers and Bentham Ltd, it is now published by the University of Pembleton Press since its 12th edition. Frontispiece GUILDS AND COMPANIES OF THE CENTRELANDS 19th Edition By Doctor Emily Wicklow University of Pembleton Press Introduction The tradition of Guilds and Companies of Trade in the Centrelands is both ancient and unique to the region. Although ostensibly only organisations for the perpetuation of specific crafts, the Guilds hold significant political, cultural and economic power in their homelands. The tradition of Guilds and Companies of Trade in the Centrelands is both ancient and unique to the region. Although ostensibly only organisations for the perpetuation of specific crafts, the Guilds hold significant political, cultural and economic power in their homelands. In the Commonwealth of Pem, for example, officially warranted guilds operate nearly all schools in the nation, with the exception of those public schools for the upper classes, charitable schools run by the Church or other communities, or (for those who reach that level) Pem's ancient universities-which again are mostly the reserve of the upper and middle classes. Furthermore, the guildmasters of all warranted guilds are by right of time immemorial, are granted seats in the Lower House of His Lordship's Undercourt. Indeed, the elected representatives of the Undercourt, being permitted to sit where they do only by mere de jure right, have in fact less right to do so under current Pemblish law. This tradition is thought to date back to the very dawn of Pem, during the time of the Mayors, where the Undercourt itself owes its origins the cabal of advisers which the Mayors surrounded themselves with. The most prominent captains of industry in the City of Pembleton, they were tasked with striving to safeguard the knowledge of their trades and apply it to the defence of the realm, and thus were charged to organise their trades into the 'wershippfull Gilds of our Cittay'. These guilds have, for the most part, endured the long years since their foundation, although two have since been disbanded. The Guild of Merchant Venturers, once considered the most prominent guild of the city in both wealth and prestige, became terribly divided in the wake of the Burgher Law's repeal in 521 BGE, and was ultimately disbanded, with many merchants in Pem still choosing to remain unaffiliated with any Company of Trade even to this day. The Guild of Assassins by contrast was driven underground a mere hundred years after its conception after our wise ancestors realised that they were more trouble than it was ever worth to keep them around. Nevertheless, there remains certain rumours (which shall not be repeated due to their unprovable nature) that the dishonoured guild endures in the shadows to this day. Naturally it is clearly evident to all that the guilds of the Centrelands have performed admirably in this task in the passing centuries, as is seen by their strong dedication to the education of our nation's young, the advancement of Pemblish civilisation and the defense of our nation's traditions and liberties. Indeed, such is the clear success of our institutions that their traditions endure even in territories no longer considered part of Pem itself. The guilds of the Free City of Rubellium, most notably the Shipwrights and the incalculably ancient Guild of Heroes (who it must be noted appears to be reversing its dire former decline of the previous century quite successfully) are worthy of some acclaim, being often almost as highly acclaimed as those of our own nation. All despite their tragic separation from dear old Pemland these last four and a half sad centuries. Likewise, our fellow guildsmen in Hansea and Alleuria are likewise doing excellent work, with especial commendation to the Mesdame Société des Tailleurs et des Métiers Associés, ''whose members have obtained a record number of Royal Warrants since 57 G.E. Furthermore, there are rumours (which cannot currently be confirmed by our researchers at the current time) that even our swarthy brothers in trade in the Consulate of Raqqos may have begun to adopt a variation of our system- in a perhaps mistranslated manner, if word is to be believed. 'Radical Social Mercantilism' is... Guild Directory '<=THE GUILD OF ARCHAEOLOGISTS=>''' Guildmaster- Professor Lawrence Calbert, UoP. Hall Address- 1-3 Minelake Rd, City of Pembleton, Pembleton Frd. Heraldry- Paly Or and Gules, a lozenge gules. Guild Notes- <=PEMBLISH GUILD OF CARTOGRAPHERS=> Guildmaster- Mistress Amelia Dobbin Hall Address- Sandford House, Guild Ridge, Ridgeley, Ridgeley Frd. Heraldry- Guild Notes- <=THE GUILD OF HEROES=> Guildmaster-Name unknown. Simply known as 'The Guildmaster'. Hall Address- 3-5 Grosvenor Sq., City of Rubellium, Free City of Rubellium. Heraldry- Guild Notes- <=THE COMPANY OF GEAR-SMITHS=> Guildmaster- Master Marcus Klokk Hall Address- St. Fidus's Hall, 1 Firefly St, City of Waysouth, Waysouth Frd. Heraldry- N/A. Currently unchartered. Guild Notes- <=GUARDS AND CONSTABULARIES ASSOCIATION=> Guildmaster- Hall Address- Heraldry- N/A. Currently unchartered. Guild Notes- <=THE GUILD OF MINERS AND LIGHTERS=> Guildmaster- Hall Address- Heraldry- Sable, a Torche Gules Guild Notes- <=COMPANY OF POTTERS AND BRICKMAKERS=> Guildmaster- Samuel Potter Hall Address- Clayton House, 3 Coolgate Sq, City of Pembleton, Pembleton Frd. Heraldry-N/A. Currently unchartered. Guild Notes- <=THE GUILD OF BREWERS AND PUBLICANS=> Guildmaster- Master 'Splendid' Jake Waterhouse Hall Address- Various. Currently 'The Bodacious Billet', Billet Sq, Port Auburn, Waysouth Frd. Heraldry- Gules, a Coupe Verre Orange Guild Notes- <=THE WORSHIPFUL COMPANY OF RAILWAY WORKERS=> Guildmaster- Erwinn Chugg, Esq. Hall Address- Sain't Dunniffun's Hall, 5 Newmark Sq, City of Pembleton, Pembleton Frd. Heraldry- Guild Notes- <='THE RUBEAN GUILD OF SHIPWRIGHTS=>' Guildmaster- Commodore William Blimpy, H.L.N.R. Hall Address-2 Market Place, City of Rubellium, Free City of Rubellium. Heraldry- Guild Notes-Category:Books Category:Pemblish Politics Category:Guilds Category:Organisations Category:Important Individuals